Angel and Spike: the reunion tour
by CindyCindy
Summary: Nine months after the events of Not Fade Away, Angel and Spike cross the globe in order to bring down the insane, vampire Drusilla
1. Leaving Las Vegas

Title: Leaving Las Vegas

Series: Angel and Spike _the Reunion Tour_

Author: CindyCindy

Feedback: Please

Rating: This chapter is PG-13, but later chapters will have an "R" rating.

Summary: Takes place about 8 or nine months after Not Fade Away. Willow has come to Spike to ask for help in finding Angel.

Disclaimer: Still Josses. I just wondered what happened to everyone. It has been called to my attention that there is a movie and a Sheryl Crow song by this same name. Sorry.

PART 1

__

It will no longer be safe for me to roam alone. They will come in pairs, pecks, and packs. I shall have to begin to build a family of my own.

"Not interested, pet." Spike looked hard at the redhead on the other side of the door.

"You don't even know why I -" Willow began.

"Don't know, don't care. Now you best be on your way." Spike closed the door and turned around. Willow was standing nose to nose with him. "Bloody hell, witch! Do you ever quit?"

"Nope. I am the epitome of persistence," Willow said smiling.

Spike looked at the girl blocking his path to the television and considered his options. The O.C. wasn't going to be on for another half an hour. If he played his cards right he could listen to Willow's spiel and get her out before the opening credits. Alternatively, he could spend another two months dodging calls from the slayer's people.

"Come on to the kitchen, then. Let's have a drink and I'll hear you out. But I'm not promising you any thing. Left your little clique a while ago." Spike stepped around Willow and made his way barefoot across the green shag carpet towards the kitchen. "What'll you have to drink then?"

"Water would be good. Teleportation always gives me sticky mouth." Willow turned and followed Spike into the kitchen and sat herself down at the small table. Spike placed a glass of water in front of her and seated himself across from her with a generous glass of bourbon.

"How is Buffy doing then? Still schooling little girls on how to be heroes, I imagine." Spike looked down in to his glass and swirled it around a bit before taking a gulp.

"Buffy is fine and says 'hi'. She's pretty happy in Rome," Willow tucked a piece of stray hair behind her ear and continued. "Dawnie too, she's going to graduate high school in the spring. She's at the top of her class and has gotten early acceptance into Oxford. She's planning to major in ancient languages, note the plural. She really has a gift for them. So yeah for that!"

"I always knew Bit would make something of herself. Has a lot of her sister in her though, doesn't she." Spike looked up at the clock on the wall behind Willow. Twenty minutes and counting till the O.C.

"How are you Spike? It looks like you've settled down here. No plans of leaving Las Vegas?"

Spike said nothing but took another large gulp of his drink.

Willow surveyed the small apartment. The living room had an open floor plan, wood paneled walls and blacked out windows. Spike's cds lay in a pile in font of the stereo. The windowless kitchen they were sitting in had carpeting and all the appliances were harvest gold. "This is a very nice place you have here. Especially if you love the seventies. Which I do…love the seventies. Yup, disco fever baby!" Willow shifted in her chair. "You should see where I stay in Rio, it's really neat. Kennedy's family helps..."

Spike looked at the clock again. Ten more minutes, if she started babbling now he would miss the show. Time to cut to the chase. "Why are you here?" Spike got out of his chair and went over to the couch where his duster was lying. He fished around in the pocket until he removed a pack of Camels and his lighter. Looking at Willow he continued, "I know it isn't a social call since you and your lot have been hounding me for the last eight weeks. What. Do. You. Want?" Spike lit a cigarette and moved back to his seat.

"We need your help. Angel is missing," Willow looked nervous. "We need your help finding him."

"Are you bloody kidding me? I am having a hard enough time staying under Wolfram and Hart's radar as it is without traipsing about to remote parts of the world looking for a man who doesn't even want to be found. Just use your mo jo, How you found me isn't it. What the bloody hell do I care where Angel is?" Spike stood again and walked towards the door. "It's been lovely playing catch up but I think you should-"

Willow jumped up out of her chair. "Spike, please. It's Drusilla. She's killed two of our girls."

Spike looked stricken a moment then headed off towards his bedroom.

"Spike?"

Spike had pulled on boots and now was grabbing his duster. "Fuck the O.C. You can see yourself out." With that, he was out the door.

PART 2

_She is divine. Rage bubbling under her skin and popping up as freckles across her nose and slithering up through her curls. When she wakes up I will call her Valerie, it suits her._

He was not surprised to find Willow asleep on his couch when he returned to his apartment. Spike walked over to her and jostled her shoulder.

"The clowns can wait. We have to see the seals today." Willow murmured.

Spike raised an eyebrow. "Don't know about that Red. Always been partial to the contortionist my self."

Willow awoke to see the vampire smirking down at her.

"I see you made your self at home." Spike crossed the room turned on a lamp and sat down in a recliner. 'Knew you would be here."

Willow sat up and stretched. "I told you, I'm persistent. What time is it?"

"Nearly five." Spike lit up a cigarette he'd taken from behind his ear.

"So, did you kill something?" Willow yawned.

"Yes."

"Good." Willow hesitated a moment, "Are you ready to listen now?"

Spike wasn't sure he'd want to hear this but nodded anyway.

"After I activated all the potentials and you closed the Hellmouth, we went on to search for the new slayers. Buffy and Giles share responsibilities in Europe, Xander is in Africa, Faith is in Asia and Kennedy and I are in South America." Willow paused. " Um...I think you knew most of that. You also probably know there could be thousands slayers out there. We do are best to locate them and bring them into the fold, it's a full time job in itself. About four months ago, we located a fifteen-year-old girl in Thailand. Faith went after her right away but by the time she got there it was too late." Willow looked down at her hands. "Faith says the people in her village only found pieces of her." Willow looked at Spike who was rubbing his temples. "The second slayer we located two months ago. She was in Krakow, Poland. Someone took out of her home in the middle of the night, her entire family killed. …"Willow continued. "Buffy hasn't really gotten over it. She thinks if she had gotten there sooner, she could have stopped it. She told Giles the walls were covered in hair and blood. A farmer found the girl a few days latter. She was left lying in a ditch with a broken neck."

Spike stiffened in his chair. "What makes you think Drusilla did this? Never was the type to seek out the Slayer. Nuttier than a fruitcake and vicious as they come, but never had an agenda of her own." Spike stubbed out his cigarette in ashtray on the coffee table. "That one was content with her pixies, dolls, and trees that knew her name."

"Our sources confirm it was her, and that she isn't by her lonesome. She travels with quite a few vamps these days." Willow sighed. "An army of vampires really."

"So why not put your army of slayers to it. That's what they are for, killing vampires." Spike ran his hand through his hair. "Why come to me?"

"Because we can't find her, just like we can't find Angel. Not all the magic in the world has turned up a hint of them. The best we've been able to do is locate them in this dimension." Willow pressed her palm to her forehead "The second Slayer was named Mika, and she was only eight years old. No more than a baby really. We didn't think..."

Spike stopped her. "Now don't doubt yourself Will. You did the right thing with the potentials." Spike pulled a flask out of his pocket and took a swig. "I reckon you think if I find Angel, together we could find Dru."

"That's the basic idea."

"Okay. I'm in."

Willow stood up. "Thank you Spike. I have to get back to San Paulo. Here's my number, and you know how to get a hold of Giles and Buffy if you need to. But I am kind of the point man, or you know point woman, on this so…"

"Got it, I'll keep touch." Spike stood up and took the number from her. "Have a good idea of where to start, even."

Willows smile was shaky. "Spike, Buffy was right about you. Keep in touch or I'll be popping in." She was gone.

Spike sat back down in his recliner and took another pull from his flask. He wasn't sure why he agreed to help, and was completely sure this was a very bad idea. Wolfram and Hart seemed to have lost interest in him since he and Angel split in September. A reunion between the two of them might re-spark their interest. Not to forget the fact they would be going up against his crackpot Sire and her vampire army.

"I am a bloody fool," Spike murmured to himself as he drifted off to sleep in his recliner.


	2. Still Smokin'

Title: Still Smokin'

Series: Angel and Spike: _The Reunion Tour_

Author: CindyCindy

Feedback: please.

Rating: R

Summary: Spike heads to Europe to find the man who will most likely be able to help him track Angel.

Disclaimers: I do not own these characters. Joss does. Oh, and the title is a Mystikal song.

Author's Notes I: Some drug use and whorring. Spike might have a soul, but he still is not a saint people. This is not advocating drug use. I just think it is something Spike would do.

Authors Notes II: _De Troost _is Dutch for "solace", and _dank u_ is Dutch for "thank you". Ich (pronounced _ish _in this dialect) is German for "I". _Kommen Sie heir _is German for "come here". _Ja _is "yes". _Eine Jackie _is "one Jack Daniels". If any native German speakers are reading this, I proffer my sincerest apologies if they find this insulting in anyway. I live in _Deutschland_ and believe I may become an expatriate.

Authors Notes III: I forgot to thank my husband who beta read this chapter and the previous one. Thanks Gremy!

PART 1

_The whirling flakes all told me to go see the Nutcracker Prince and his Sugar Plum Queen. He tasted like peppermint, and she smelled of plumeria. Daddy never cared for Tchaikovsky anyway._

"Man on a mission here, will not be distracted. Come to see a demon about a demon. That's all!" Spike had been repeating this mantra to himself since his Vegas sources told him where his target could be found. Since he landed on the Continent, he had taken to repeating it aloud. As he was now leaving Centraal Station, he found himself practically shouting it. Spike headed south towards the Walletjes. "God damn it Lorne, why did you have to set up shop in the heart of the bloody Red-Light District. How in bloody hell is a man supposed to stay on task?" A couple walking along side of him stopped and stared. "What the hell you staring at? Thought Amsterdam was supposed to be a tolerant city!" Spike barked to the onlookers.

A few blocks later, and with a more concerted effort to quit yammering aloud Spike had reached his goal. Lorne's new haunt was situated between a coffee bar and a whorehouse. 'Makes sense.' Spike thought as surveyed the scene in front of him. Lorne's place was typical looking bar with a small sign on the door proclaiming it to be _De Troost_. To his left he caught sight of a scantily clad prostitute brushing her hair in her window. Spike looked at her and grinned. The women in the window gave him a little wink. "Cheeky little chit," he said as he headed into Lorne's club.

The club was richly furnished. Demons and humans alike reclined on green velvet couches or sat in plush green chairs clustered around small tables of mahogany. The walls wear painted a deep, warm, yellow and festooned with impressionist art. A large bar lined the back wall and to Spike's left stood a stage. On the stage stood the object of his search. Spike took a seat at the bar and ordered himself a Heineken. Spike spun around to face the stage as Lorne belted out the last verse of "Somewhere Beyond the Sea." As Lorne took his bow to a thunderous round of applause, Spike caught his eye.

"_Dank u_. It gives me great pleasure to introduce Bartram of the Gorlon People. Tonight he will be singing his rendition of "Can You Feel the Love Tonight", by Sir Elton John. Let give it up for Barty people, he is in search of his sister's husband so he can evicsoarte him and restore the honor of his families' name," Loren said as he handed the microphone of to a towering yellow demon. Lorne stepped down and made a beeline to the bar where Spike was waiting.

"Hello Lorne, nice place you got here," Spike began, "We need to talk some business."

"Sorry Cheekbones, I told Angel not to come looking for me or send any of his people. I'm out of the hero game." Lorne called over to the bartender, "Jacques, how about gin and tonic over here." Lorne turned back to Spike as he accepted his drink. "Sorry you came all this way, don't let the door hit that tight little butt of yours on the way out."

"Angel didn't send me you great, green, git. Here to get an idea of where he might be. Dropped clean off the radar," Spike said

"And you think I can help you?" asked Lorne.

Spike raised his eyebrow. "Can you?"

Lorne raised both eyebrows in return. "Hmmm... answering a question with a question, are we? Listen Spike, you better order yourself a few more drinks, because you are going to have to sing for your supper like everyone else here. Now if you will excuse me I have to give Bartram the low down on his cad of a brother -in-law." With that, Lorne walked over to the pus yellow demon.

"Hey Jack," Spike shouted over to the bartender, "A double whisky neat, with a beer back."

Spike had just finished his second round when he heard Lorne anounce him. Spike made his way up to the stage and took the mike. The music cued and he began to sing.

"_Hey there little Red Riding Hood, you sure are looking good. You're everything a Big Bad wolf could want_..."

After many more bows than necessary, and a nice round of applause Spike handed the mike off to Lorne with a smirk on his face.

"William the Bloody, people. Who knew? Okay our next act is a local we all know and love. Let's hear it for Girt the Dirt Mert!" Lorne handed the mike off again and walked over to the side stage where Spike was waiting. "Go to the coffee shop next door. I'll be there as soon as I can."

PART 2

__

When I killed his wife with the naughty eyes and their baby with the sweet dimples all, he said was, 'He wasn't mine anyhow.' The moon told me I dared not pass over such a deliciously dark soul.

Spike sat in the dark coffee house. The heady scent of the joint he was smoking surrounded him. Nagging questions that had been stirring in the back of his mind now came to the forefront. Why was he doing this? He had been comfortable in Las Vegas. There was enough action there, demon and otherwise, to keep him busy for an eternity. The question troubled him. Could it be that he had enjoyed fighting evil with Angel? No. Maybe it was because Buffy wanted his help. That seemed more plausible, but didn't quite fit. "Damn weed is making me all introspective-like," he said aloud.

"Never saw you as a stoner Spike-o, more like a charter member of AA."

Spike looked up to see Lorne standing across the cafe table. "Kicked me out after I took a bite out of my sponsor," he said, "Anyway, when in Rome..." Spike stubbed out the roach in an ashtray and looked at Lorne expectantly.

Lorne sat down across from him. "Any way yourself, that was a knock out performance. The wolf howls alone were a hoot and a half."

"Known some werewolves in my time." Spike said, "Song sings it self as it is.'

"That is does." Lorne leaned in toward Spike. "But as it stands you should been up there crooning _Sweet Home Alabama_, Sweetness."

"Come again." Spike was thoroughly confused.

"Angel is in Alabama. Or he will be. Tuscaloosa to be exact. Anyway that is where the two of you meet up again." Lorne sounded perfectly composed.

Spike was incredulous. "What in bleeding hell is that great nonce doing in Alabama? Playing at being one of the Duke boys is he? "Spike asked.

"That's neither here nor there," Lorne replied. "Now as for that big question mark you have hanging over your head .Why you are doing this? Sorry sugar can't help you there."

"What do mean-"

"Now don't get your panties in a twist. I said _I_ couldn't help you. Did you happen to see a rather fetching lady of the evening next door to _De Troost_?"

Spike cocked an eyebrow at Lorne. "Yeah, what of it?"

"Her name is Greta and she's waiting for you. You guys can uh... _talk_ the rest of this thing out." Lorne smiled.

Spike stared at Lorne in disbelief.

"Don't look so shocked. She's a total professional who also happens to be a very good psychic."

Spike started to smile.

"Better get going then Blondie. She's not going to wait all night."

"Off I go then mate." Spike stood up, clasped him hard on the shoulder, and was on his way out the door when Lorne called to him.

"Spike, how did you know where to find me?" Lorne asked.

"Just asked around a bit in Vegas. Seems you still have quite the following there. Be seeing ya then," and with that he was out the door.

Lorne smiled and said "Lorne baby, you are still smokin'!"

As soon as Spike stepped out the door of the coffee house, he saw Greta leaning in her doorway. Spike walked straight over to her. "So pet, I hear you can help me get a few things sorted out, so to speak."

"_Ich _can see that you are very confused Herr Spike_. Ich _like this no. Come! We will get this straightened out." Greta motioned for him to follow.

Spike looked Greta up and down. She was small and slender with a mess of dirty blonde hair, a pert little nose and a full mouth. He could get into this. "That's an invitation then?"

"No more of this foolishness. _Kommen Sie heir_." she smiled and went inside.

Spike did not hesitate to follow. 'That Lorne's got a good head on his shoulders,' he thought. Spike always was a sucker for a German accent.

"Okay, Herr Spike. Take off the clothes and let's get down to the business."

An hour later Spike sat on the end of the bed smoking a cigarette. "Bloody fantastic! All right ducks, now that you've read me and all, you can tell me why I am here."

"Oh that was not the reading. I do the reading like this-" Greta winked an eye at Spike. "See? All done."

"Not complaining here, but was before all about then?"

Greta lit up a joint took a hit and passed it to Spike. "For fun. For you. Maybe a little for me, _ja_?" she said, "Lorne said maybe _Ich _can help you more than one way." She smiled and looked at Spike.

Spike narrowed his eyes at the thought of being pitied.

"Lorne is a good man, he does not pity you, is more like empathy. Would you like a drink? "

Spike nodded as he took a hit. Lorne's stock was rising by the hour here. Spike exhaled. "Jack Daniels if you've got it."

"So, _eine Jackie_ for the vampire."

He accepted the drink and handed Greta the joint. "So, about why I'm here."

"Herr Spike, you know very well why you are here. You will help because you are a champion. It is the right thing to do." Greta smiled. "Maybe you have not always done the good things for the good reasons, but now you do. Don't you see?"

"Ta very much, but I'm not sure that's entirely true." Spike ran his hand through his hair, which was standing straight up and he grinned. "You see, I can be a very bad man."

Spike whistled to himself as he walked to his hotel near the train station. 'That was a bit of all right,' he thought to himself. He would have given Greta every Euro in his pocket but she insisted "for the champion, _Ich_ no charge". She still never kissed him on the lips, professional courtesy and all.

In his hotel room, Spike sprawled across the bed and stared at the ceiling. He was pretty buzzed still, but for a moment, everything seemed so clear. Spike was Alabama bound.


	3. Stars Fell on Alabama

Title: Stars Fell on Alabama

Series: Angel and Spike: _The Reunion Tour_

Author: CindyCindy

Rating: PG-13

Feedback: please. If any one has any ideas on how I could improve my Angel characterization, I would be much obliged.

Summary: Spike looks for Angel, in a college town, in Alabama. What he finds there surprises him

Disclaimer: I don't own them. Joss Whedon does.

Authors Notes I: This is not a slam on T-town in any way. I spent many wonderful years there and part of me still considers it home. This is an example of "write what you know". That being said, Roll Tide!

Authors notes II: Again, I would like to thank my husband for the beta work. You are the man.

PART 1

_Cold nights with cold winds are nasty, lying, things. They tell me 'you will never be warm again.' Little they know, for I just had a drink of fire. You are what you eat, you know. I have always loved the circus._

At a gas stationthirty miles outside of Tuscaloosa, Alabama, Spike looked up at the innumerable stars in the sky and felt small. He had never felt that looking at the night sky while he tore open the throats of innocents. After he got the chip, while he was busy running demons through with a sword, he never thought to look up. After he got his soul back and returned to Sunnydale, the only shining star he saw in the night was Buffy. In L.A, the bright sun shining through the necro-tempered glass windows of the Wolfram and Hart building so eclipsed the others that it may had well been the only star there was. The last time Spike had looked up at the sky and felt small, he had been alive. Spike let the thought settle in him. Then he got back into his newly appropriated truck and continued on toward his destination.

Spike couldn't take his eyes of the sky as he cruised down the highway. There were just so many stars. Spike remembered how Drusilla used to talk to them day and night. For over one-hundred and twenty years he watched her talk to the sky. And now what he was doing? He was seeking out Angel, her sire and his rival for her affections, to do what, kill her? It's not like they could just give her a good talking to. Spike pushed the thoughts out of his mind. For now he would just have to concentrate at the task at hand, finding Angel.

Spike turned off the highway and headed into town. Where in the hell could Angel possibly be? Spike headed towards the heart of the town. After about five minutes he came upon a sign welcoming him to the University of Alabama. To Spike this seemed as good a place as any to start.

He took a hotel room on the edge of campus as his base of operations. After two nights of searching he uncovered neither hide nor hair of Angel. The sun had just set and Spike decided to make a sweep through a small cemetery he had seen across from a large dormitory.

The vampire walked aimlessly between the rows of headstones. He had already wasted two nights searching for Angel and hadn't even been able to uncover a promising lead. Spike kicked over a tombstone. "Fuck all!" he roared aloud, "If I am going to spend one more minute looking for that moron, I am going to need a bloody drink." Spike stalked out of the cemetery, turned the corner and headed towards the main drag. He went into the first bar he saw.

The bar was small and nearly empty. A band was setting up across from the bar. The dance floor was about five feet by five feet and was surrounded by tables and chairs. The decor gave the general impression of the color brown. In the back there were a few pool tables. Spike sat at the bar. The bartender walked over to him.

"Bourbon, barkeep." The bartender just stared at Spike. "What do I have a bloody third eye or something? Bourbon, now."

"Not from around here are ya?" asked the bartender. The bartender was dressed in a ratty sorority t-shirt, with some equally ratty chinos. Spike couldn't see his feet but knew what his shoes looked like anyway. The bartender was wearing the uniform of every male he had encountered, under the age of thirty, in the last two days.

"What tipped you off Captain Obvious?" Spike asked.

The bartender poured Spike a glass of Wild Turkey and handed it to him. "The threads actually, and the fact no one has ever called me barkeep before. But mainly the clothes and the hair. So you from England?"

"I am." Spike drank down the whiskey and made a face. "That stuff is criminal. Keep it coming barkeep." Spike slid his glass back to the bartender.

"Call me Jim-Bo," he said as he poured Spike another drink.

Spike finished his fourth glass of bourbon. The bar had filled up. Spike couldn't even see the door for all the people and he wasn't more than six feet away from it. The band began to tune up. "Hey Jim-Bob," Spike called. He held up his empty glass, "How 'bout another one of these."

Jim-Bo walked over with the bottle. "So what are ya doin here, man?" Jim Bo shouted above the noise.

Spike took the drink and yelled back, "Looking for an old mate of mine, goes by the name Angel. Stands about this high," Spike held his arm straight up in the air, "Has the stupidest looking coif in recent history, and an over developed sense of guilt."

The guy in the next barstool looked over at Spike like he was noticing him for the first time, which may have been the case. "What kinda faggot ass name is Angel?" he slurred.

Spike ignored him and continued on to Jim-Bo the bartender. "Know any thing about him?"

Just as Jim-Bo started to speak the drunken guy next to Spike demanded another drink. Spike turned towards him. "Do you mind? I'm kinda in the middle of something here."

The drunk stared at Spike through glassy eyes. "What? I'm sorry. You know what, let me help you. Try Michael's, down the street." as he spoke little spittle sprayed Spike's face. "It's drag night, every Friday night, if you're looking for your boyfriend, that's your best bet." The drunk laughed so hard he nearly fell off his stool.

Spike wiped his face off with the back of his hand. "Sounds like a good idea to me. Know what, you're a bit of a looker yourself. Why don't you toss on a mini and some heels and show me the way," he deadpanned.

"What in the hell do you mean by that?" He was no longer laughing and his face had turned a peculiar shade of red.

"Oh, come off it. You know exactly what I mean. You'd look dead sexy." Spike raised an eyebrow and reached out to touch the man on his knee.

The man jumped out of his stool so Spike did the same. When they were no longer seated, Spike saw that the man had a half a foot advantage over him. Spike began to grin.

"Are you coming on to me faggot?" he screamed into Spike's face. The band stopped playing and the bar grew quiet. Everyone was staring at the two men. They stood toe to toe.

"Takes one to know one." Spike said evenly, but the Cheshire grin on his face betrayed him.

The bigger man drew back his arm and sent a haymaker in Spike's direction. Spike easily dodged it. The punch's momentum sent the man stumbling forward. Spike grabbed him by the back of his head and slammed it into the bar. Chaos ensued as several of the drunk mans friends rushed forward to join the fray, pushing onlookers in all direction. As Spike went to through throw his next punch he felt a strong hand on his shoulder and another reaching across the front of him. In a second, his arm was twisted behind his back and he had been turned around. Spike looked up and saw it was Angel who had his arm in the death grip.

PART 2

_She had such pretty things on her. Lovely little baubles that I would've like to call my own. When I got close enough to bite, the brilliant diamonds on her ears caused me to reconsider. 'Why take us,' they whispered, 'and leave the brightest jewel of them all?'_

Spike had never even got a word out before Angel had dragged him out side tossed him on his ass in an alley behind the bar. Spike jumped back to his feet and began to brush the dust of his coat. The band inside struck up again. Spike began to say something but Angel cut him off.

"What in the hell are you doing here?" Angel ground out.

"Looking for you. Been in town two nights now, with no luck. Decide to get a drink to blow off some steam. Lo and behold-."

Angel lunged forward and grabbed Spike by his shirt. He lifted the smaller vampire of the ground a few inches and let him dangle.

"Put me down you great big-hey!" Spike stopped and took another look at Angel. Angel was decked out in the Tuscaloosa uniform, complete with sorority t-shirt and running shoes. "What, in the name of all that is unholy, are you wearing?" Spike began to laugh.

Angel threw Spike to the ground. Spike just laid there laughing. Angel looked down at his ensemble and tried to smooth the wrinkles out of his purposely wrinkled pants. He tried his hardest not to look ashamed.

"You look bloody ridiculous." Spike said as he picked himself back up off the ground. Spike quickly switched gears. "Seriously mate," he said, "Understand you not being happy to see me, you never are. Even understand you tossing me out on my arse into an alley; you've done that plenty of times before." Spike paused to light up a cigarette he had retrieved from his duster pocket. "But these, the clothes, the people, even this place, you playing at being a college boy. This isn't you; it's really just plain unsettling."

Angel sighed the exasperated sigh he saved just for Spike. "You're right," he said, "This isn't me. I don't expect you to understand, or that you are capable of it. Just go. I have to go back to work." Angel looked at Spike like he wished he would turn into a pile of dust then and there. "Now!" he added when Spike failed to do so.

Spike continued to stand right where he was. "Work!" he exclaimed. "You went from being the CEO of Wolfram and Heart; to the crazed Champion who slaughtered their demon army; to this? The Champion of the Powers is now the Champion of the College Students Who Cant Hold Their Liquor." Spike shoved Angel. "Every time I start to have a little bit of faith in you, you go and do something so moronic it would be beneath Xander."

Angel shoved Spike back. "You are so simple minded. Did it ever even occur to you that I might be doing some good here?"

"Breaking up bar-fights? That's your idea of being a hero now. What happened to fighting because there was evil to be fought? You are such a fucking hypocrite." Spike was yelling now.

Angel responded by giving Spike a good hard jab to the bridge of his nose. Spike was taken momentarily aback, and then slammed his knee straight into Angel's groin. Angel fell crumpled to the ground, his eyes wide with surprise. "Spike" he hissed "when I get up I am going to-"

'I know, stake me good and proper. Do you know how many times have I heard that before?" Spike looked at him with disgust. "I should have known better than to come looking for you. Almost worth it though, to see what a pathetic wanker you've turned into."

Angel got back to his feet slowly, "You're right about one thing. You shouldn't have come looking for me."

"I don't fucking need this. I'll find Dru on my own. Enjoy working the romper room." Spike flicked his cigarette towards Angel. H e walked of and left him standing in the rank alley.

Spike pounded the pavement on the tree lined street. 'Can't say I didn't try,' he thought to himself. He was nearly back to his hotel when he heard the footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Angel jogging to catch up to him. Spike turned back towards his destination and continued to walk. Angel came up along side of him.

"We need to go somewhere and talk." Angel said in a low voice.

"Don't have any more time to talk. Got a mission." Spike replied.

"Will you stop being so difficult and come with me? I have a place a few blocks from here. We'll be safe there."

"Safe from what, sorority girls mowing us down in Daddy's Beamer? Think I'll choose to live dangerously." Spike sneered at Angel.

Angel didn't have time to respond. At that moment the earth began to shake. A large fissure appeared in the middle of the road and dozens of creatures began to claw their way to the surface.


	4. Good Ole Boys

Title: Just Some Good Ole Boys

Author: Cindy Cindy

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Angel and Spike duke (pun intended) it out with some demons. Feedback: Please review. I always send a nice thank you note!

Disclaimer: I still don't own them, and Waylon Jennings owns all song rights to the Dukes of Hazard theme song.

Authors Notes: I am hoping I will be able to conclude this in three or four more chapters. Look for appearances from Illyria, Willow, Giles, and of course Dru.

Thanks again to my husband for his help working out the kinks.

_Shifting the scene to see the unseen. I may not believe in science, but he is clearly made of atoms, and molecules, and bits of paper. The hermit should be out to play._

"This is so your fault!" Angel said to Spike. "I'd rather live dangerously." Angel mimicked. The creatures continued to climb out of the crack in the pavement using the long sharp fingernails to cling to the surface.

"What are they?" Spike asked. Several of the creatures had now worked their way out of the ground. They began to advance on the two vampires, moving slowly but deliberately.

"Eaters of the Dead, basic carrion demons." Angel replied. He took a few steps back from the place the creatures were emerging. Spike did likewise.

"How convenient for them," Spike said grimly. He looked at the creatures coming towards him. They were small, about waist high, ash grey, slightly shiny and equipped with talons on their hands and feet that could easily slice open a cantaloupe. The talons on their feet obviously impeded the demons' abilities to walk. Each step they took brought them no more than an inch or two closer. However, the talons were easily the least disturbing things about them. Each demon's face looked as if was slit from ear to ear and filled in with rows of large sharp teeth. Spike didn't look close enough to see if it had eyes. "Ugly buggers aren't they?"

Angel nodded his head to reply. The gray demons continued there slow advance. The sounds of their long nail scrapping through the pavement echoed through the night. "I think this is Wolfram and Harts way of saying they are glad we reunited. Some one has to summon these things. Personally I would have just sent flowers," said the dark vampire.

Spike looked at Angel as he surveyed the scene in front of them. The demons continued to work their way out of the ground. There was at least a twenty of them now, movingly slowly towards the two vampires. The streetlights reflected off their pale skin. "So, we just gonna stand here and get eaten. I suppose that's why they're here, being eaters of the dead and all." Spike pursed his lips for a moment and looked over at Angel. Getting no response, he continued on "We could always fight. What kind of weapons do you keep in those chinos anyhow? A broadsword where your knackers used to be, perhaps?"

Angel still didn't reply. He warily eyed the slowly moving army of the Eaters for several more moments. Spike and Angel could have easily walked away by now. "This isn't right," he finally said to Spike. "These things aren't even a real threat to us."

Suddenly the Eaters were in the air headed towards them at great speeds. There was no time to run now. Spike swung his arms wildly knocking the creatures right and left, but their sharp nails tore into his flesh. "You didn't mention they could fly!" Spike yelled at Angel. He heard the crack as Angel broke one's neck beneath his foot.

Angel moved around so that he and Spike were now defending themselves back to back. Without any weapons, the demons would chew them to bits before long. He heard Spike howl with rage and could smell Spike's blood in the air. "I didn't know," he shouted back. Angel's arms were moving fast as they could. The demons were not very strong. Knocking them in all directions would buy them some time. Angel could hear Spike groaning as he attempted to dislodge one of the Eaters that had clamped his rows of razor sharp teeth in to Spike's leg. Even if they ran for it, Spike probably wouldn't make it very far. They were going to need wheels.

"My truck's about twenty yards behind us, in the hotel parking lot." Apparently, Spike had become mind reader. "Weapons in there too!" He added.

"On the count of three then," Angel snarled. One of the eaters had attached itself to Angel's back and clamped down on his shoulder. "One..." Angel dislodged the little beast. "Two..." Angel knocked away another flying towards him. "Three!" Angel was off like a shot. He made it about twenty-five feet before a big black pick up truck pulled up in front of him effectively blocking his path. The eaters swarmed behind him. The passenger door of the truck flew open to reveal Spike sitting at the wheel, loading up a crossbow.

"Get in," He yelled. Angel did as told and slammed the door behind him "Here, take this." Spike handed Angel the cross bow. He slammed the truck into reverse, mowing down the creatures that were trying to get into the truck.

"I thought we were going on the count of three." Angel said.

"Well that was a bloody stupid idea." Spike replied. Spike switched the gear into drive and headed out of the parking lot. "Where to then?" he asked.

_Some one has a brave little heart. And it beats, beats, beat no more. The sound was aggravating. Now it will want to eat, eat, eat._

The truck cruised out of Tuscaloosa and down the highway. It was after midnight and the road was nearly deserted. "Where did you get this monstrosity?" Angel asked Spike. The big black Dodge Ram was definitely contrary to Angel's taste.

"Took it off a couple vamps I dusted outside the Atlanta airport. Don't know where they got it, don't care." Spike was looking at the headlights reflecting in his rear view mirror. He pressed the accelerator harder causing the truck's big engine to hum.

The increase of speed did not go unnoticed by Angel. "So does this thing have a hemi?" Angel still thought fondly of some of the cars he had at his disposal during his tenure at Wolfram and Hart, especially the Charger. Spike continued to speed up. "We're gonna get pulled over, and I doubt you have a drivers license." Angel said

Spike tapped the rearview mirror. "Look behind us." was all he said.

Angel turned around and saw the car closing in on them. When he looked closer, he saw a shiny little grey head and talons wrapped around the steering wheel. "They can drive!" he exclaimed. Angel picked up the cross bow he had rested between his legs. "They're about two and half feet tall. How in the hell are they driving?" Angel rolled down the trucks window.

"Wondering how they hotwired that Porsche, myself. That's a dead useful skill. Don't think we're gonna out run them, mate." Spike had pressed the accelerator to the floor, but the demon driven Porsche kept gaining on them. "I'm givin it all she's got."

Angel had climbed halfway out the window and was training the crossbow on the Porches tire. Angel fired his first shoot. At the very same moment the truck hit a pothole and the caused the arrow to miss its mark. "Watch what you're doing," Angel barked.

"Take it up with the Alabama Department of Transportation. These roads are complete shite." Spike retorted as the he hit another pothole.

Angel reloaded the cross bow and took his second shot. The target smoothly pulled behind the truck and avoided the arrow entirely. The car was now close to being on their bumper. "We're gonna have to try a different tactic," Angel said as he lowered himself back into his seat.

"Better buckle up then." Spike pulled a hard right and the truck headed up an exit they had nearly passed. The Porsche slammed on its' breaks to avoid hitting the truck's back end and spun.

Spike was bouncing in his seat and nodding his head rapidly to the tune in his head. He was clearly enjoying this. Angel smiled slightly, despite his worry. "Spike keep your eyes on the road." Dense woods on both sides surrounded the road.

Spike continued to bounce in his seat as the truck careened wildly down the dark road. "We need music!" he cried as he hit the play button on the truck's c.d. player. The sounds of The Dead Kennedy's filled the cabin. "Buzz bomb, buzz bomb automobile," Spike sang along, "the roads my slave, that' how I feel."

Angel didn't even bother to comment on Spike's poor musical tastes. Headlights flashed in his side view mirror. "They're back." The Porsche headed down the road at breakneck speeds.

Spike did not say a word. Spike did not slow down. He just turned the truck of the main road onto a dirt path into the woods. Low branches beat the windshield and the sides of the truck. Spike looked over at Angel and raised his eyebrows "All wheel drive!"

Angel didn't know how to respond. He had a very clear image of extracting him self from he wreckage of a flaming car. He was about to tell Spike to slow down when he saw the demon's car again, it was a good twenty yards back. "I know this is a stupid question, but do you have a plan?" he asked.

"No," said Spike, "but we have the truck and a Porsche is not meant for off road adventure. A point for us then." Spike caught sight of a clearing ahead. "Looks like we might loose our advantage though."

The clearing drew nearer and both vampires saw that it was actually a large pond. Angel began to unbuckle his seat belt but Spike put his arm across his chest. "Better keep that belt buckled. Not gonna bale, mate." Spike pointed to a fishing pier directly in their path. "We're gonna jump it.'"

Angel looked at him as if he was out of his mind. "Have you completely lost it?"

Spike grinned as he pressed the gas harder.

"It can't be done." Angel said nervously. The headlights of the Eater's car came in flashes through the woods. "I hate swimming," he added.

"Don't worry, we're not gonna get wet. Your hair is safe." Spike grinned even bigger. The truck was approaching the dock.

Spike's grin grew manic as they neared the pier. He put the accelerator to the floor and headed down the dock. The headlights of the Porsche were not far behind them. Angel craned his neck and saw a couple of the Eater's hanging out of its windows.

The end of the dock was approaching. "Yee- haw!" Spike whooped.

Angel closed his eyes. The truck was airborne, for about three seconds. The Ram landed in the lake and began to sink quickly. The vampires scrambled to get out of their seat belts. Angel put his feet up on the windshield and kicked it out. Spike and Angel had just made their way out when they heard a loud splash. The Porsche landed in the water in front of them. The vampires wasted no time in swimming for shore. As soon as they hit the shallow's they stood and turned around. The moonlight glinted of the pale metallic creatures flailing helplessly in the water. The Eaters of the Dead were not built for swimming. Their talons clawed at the water, but to no avail. One by one, they went under, followed by the truck, then the sports car. The two vampires stood in the waist deep water and watched.

"Little buggers can fly, but they can't swim." Spike said.

"You know what else can't swim Spike?" Angel said through gritted teeth. He was soaking wet and just knew that his hair looked like shit.

Spike bit. "What?" he asked.

"Trucks you idiot!" Angel yelled as he shoved Spike down in to the water. Angel grinned as he watched the platinum head go under. His satisfaction was short lived as he felt himself pulled under. Spike had one of his arms wrapped around his waist and was delivering sharp blows to the bigger vampire's kidneys with the other. Angel grasped Spike by his hair and pulled them both to the surface. Not letting go of Spike, who was kicking the water ferociously, he dragged him to shore.

"Let go of my hair you great fucking oaf." Spike screamed. He was now on his knees in the mud in front of Angel. The indignity of it all was too much for him. Angel had just carried him by the hair as if he was Drusilla punishing one of her dolls. He was ready to counter when the name hit him, Drusilla. Spike went limp and Angel let go. Spike sank down and looked out over the pond. The water was still rippling from the impact of the two vehicles and the subsequent struggles of their occupants.

Angel crouched down in front of Angel. Spike never gave up this easily. He expected more of a fight from him. Angel looked at Spike. The younger vampires seemed distant. "So I guess now would be as good of a time as any to tell me why you came."


	5. Knowing is Half the Battle

Title: Knowing is Half the Battle

Series: Spike and Angel: _the Reunion Tour_

Author: CindyCindy

Feedback: You'll get a nice thank you note.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: The vamps get to thinking about the mission ahead.

Disclaimer: I would that they be mine. Alas, it cannot be. Property of Joss Whedon.

Author's Notes: I would like to thank my reviewers, and my husband the beta, and Lucky, the beta, but only in a fish sense. His serenity is invaluable.

Author's Notes II: I have to confess, this will probably not end up a slash piece. As I am not a gay man, or a professional writer, I have a fear of feminizing one of the characters (Spike). But still love the slash myself. I don't have the heart to string my fellow Spangel lovers along.

Author's Notes III: Exposition can be a bitch, bare with me people.

One, two, three, four, five; I got a hare alive. Six, seven, eight, nine, ten; dead is he when I let go again.

The sky over the pond was full of stars. Spike sat on the water's edge and stared at them as he told Angel the events that had brought him to Alabama. He did not see the sick look on Angel's face when he repeated what Willow told him. He did not see the smirk on his face when he told him about Amsterdam. Spike just told the story, and Angel never interrupted. When Spike had related the whole, Angel just sighed.

"So the idea is that the two of us might combined might know her well enough too figure out her game?" Angel asked.

"That seems to be the party line these days." Spike leaned back on his elbows. "Let the demon who made her what she is and the fool who was crazy enough to love her for a century suss it out."

Angel shivered in his wet clothes, but not from the cold. He had always hoped to find some sort of redemption for Drusilla, but as it stood, this was not possible. She had made her self a target by going after the slayers. Setting her ablaze as a warning and letting her go on her merry way was not an option here. Spike seemed to sense his thoughts.

"So, chaining her up in a basement and pumping her full of anti-psychotics and pigs blood not an option then?" Spike said finally looking at the man next to him.

Angel buried his face and his hands. "Not this time, Spike," was his muffled reply.

"Thought as much." Spike searched his pockets for a smoke, but found that his pack of cigarettes was soaked. He threw them away disgusted. "Maybe we could-"

Angel lifted his head from his hands and interrupted Spike. "You said she was traveling with an 'army' of vampires."

"Yeah, what of it?"

"I've never known Dru to travel with strangers. Having minions was one thing, but she only traveled with-"

"Family," Spike finished for him. "Been bugging me too. Almost as much as her targeting slayers. She likes a bit of mayhem as much as the next gal, but making her self vulnerable like that. This really isn't her style."

"She might see it as her only means of survival. There are a lot of slayers out there. It's a clear and present danger. She is a survivor." Angel said.

"Don't I know it," Spike replied. "You should have seen what that mob in Prague did to her. Makes the time you set her on fire look like a paper cut."

"You saw her after that?" Angel asked.

"Yeah, came to Sunnydale looking for a family reunion. Was in the middle of my 'I will make you love me phase' with Buffy. She told me what happened." Spike said. "Always trying to get the family back together, she was. Couldn't leave well enough alone. But after that, I'm sure she gave up on me."

Angel stood up and stretched his arms over his head "How long do you think it would take her to build an army, if they were all, you know, 'family?'" he asked.

"Four or five years at least. She won't vamp just any Tom, Dick, or Harry."

"With the exception of you." Angel interjected.

Spike scowled at Angel. "She saw something in me. Said I walked in world's the others couldn't imagine." Spike plucked at his jeans. "Couldn't forget that night if I wanted too."

Angel turned his head skyward. The twinkling stars held the answer. "She already knew. She knew before they did. It's explains everything," he muttered.

Spike raised his eyebrows. "And knowing is half the battle. She could have known for years."

"She would have told you, if she knew what Buffy and Willow were going to do, the last time she saw you. Or Darla, during their time in LA." Angel said. "But that was nearly five years ago. She must have spent the last five years building her family."

"Would explain why we haven't heard a peep out of her until recently. Bloody hell. This is going to be a battle." Spike sighed. "Now what we have to do is figure out where she's headed. Willow will be some help with that. She's doing most of the magics needed to find the new girls."

"Are you up to this?" Angel asked. More quietly, he added, "Am I?"

"Guess we'll find out. I need to call Willow and let her know you're in. We better find a phone." Spike stood. "I can't wait to tell her what you're wearing." he said with a grin as he began walking towards the path they drove in on.

"There is a very good explanation for that." Angel said indignantly.

"Can't wait to hear it. Sunrise is in a few hours. Let's walk and talk." Spike said motioning for Angel to follow. He looked back at the pond where the two vehicles were submerged. "Bloody shame about the Porsche though."

Angel nodded in agreement and walked after Spike.

_Mary, Mary, quite contrary how does your garden grow? I tend to have a black thumb._

A bark of laughter bounced off the pavement of the quiet road. Spike could not contain his self.

"You mean to tell me," he managed through his laughter, "that you tried to rush a fraternity." He had stopped walking and bent over clutching his sides. "And they black balled you."

"For the last time, I was trying to infiltrate the Machine. They were heavy into the Black Arts. It was also a heavy recruiting spot for Wolfram and Hart back in the day." Angel was desperately trying to maintain his dignity. "I thought it would be a good place to keep an ear to the ground."

"So you thought you would just hang about pretending to be a college student?"

"And keep under the radar of people who where looking for me." Angel added.

"How's that?" Spike laughing had lessened a bit.

"The Greek population at the University has some powerful magic. They use the Machine to bring that magic together, and keep it in the family, so to speak. The students use some powerful cloaking spells to keep outsiders from realizing what's going on. They are nearly undetectable to other magic users." Angel explained.

Spike had a moment of realization. "So that's why Willow couldn't find you. You were under the cloak."

"Exactly. Now we will never speak of this again." Angel said through gritted teeth.

The two vampires walked on. The only sounds were the gentle ruffle of the breeze through the leaves and the sound of one pair of boots and one pair of sneakers hitting the pavement. Soon the trees began to thin, and a small town appeared, and on the outskirts of that small town was a run-down motor lodge. Sunrise was just an hour or two away. The motel looked like their best bet.

"Reckon we could use the phone then." Spike stated.

Angel nodded and the two of them continued down the road to the motel.

Spike and Angel walked through the parking lot, past the empty pool and towards what was called, charitably the reception area. A bell chimed as they walked through the door and into a room with shag carpeting, shabby wallpaper and a desk. On that desk sat a black and white T.V. and next to the T.V. sat a telephone.

"Bingo," said Spike when he noticed the phone.

"I'll be right with ya'll," a man's voice called from the next room. "Wasn't expecting anyone this late."

Angel nodded as if the man could hear him. Then he added audibly, "Our car broke down."

A small man of about sixty appeared behind the desk. With his balding head and too-thick eyeglasses, he looked shabby as the room they were standing in. He took a long look at Angel and a longer one at Spike. It was apparent to the vampires; he did not like what he saw.

"How can I help you boys?" he said at length.

"We'd like a room for the night," said Angel.

"I'm sorry, but we don't serve you're kind here." the little man bent down to retrieve something from behind the desk.

Spike walked up to the edge of the desk and leaned against it. "You've got it all wrong man, we're not gay." Then he whispered under his breathe "this decade."

"I see," said the voice from behind the desk. The man was backing there rummaging around for something.

"So hows about a room then mate?" Spike asked.

The man popped up from behind the desk with a crucifix in one hand and a small crossbow in the other. "I said," he said enunciating each word, "we don't serve your kind here. Ain't nothing about any one's sexual orientation."

Spike swiftly took a step back from the desk. This was not the response he had expected. Spike glanced over at Angel, who was standing there with his mouth wide open.

Angel recovered himself from the surprise of seeing the man behind the reception desk emerge with a crossbow. He began smoothly. "Sir, I promise you we aren't here to cause you any trouble."

"You're vampires aren't ya?" the man replied.

Angel cringed a little. "Yes, but we have souls."

"That supposed to mean something to me?" the man asked.

"Well..." Angel began.

Spike interrupted. "If we were here to make trouble you would be nothing but a smear of blood and a few odd bits of hair by now. Since you aren't it is safe for you to assume that we just need a room to sleep the day away in."

"Spike," Angel hissed, "this is not how we get what we want."

Spike continued as if he didn't hear him. "And use your phone."

Angel was stunned. The man behind the desk was obviously considering what Spike had just said.

"I gather you're right about that," the man behind the desk said. "I'll put you up for the day, but I don't want to see hide nor hair of ya'll again after sunset."

Angel nodded in agreement.

"And the phone?" Spike asked.

"Don't push it Spike," Angel said through gritted teeth.

"Is it long distance?" the man asked.

"No." Spike lied easily.

The man motioned to the phone on the desk. Spike walked over directly to it and dialed Willow in Brazil, direct. Angel got out his wallet to pay the man for the room.

Willow answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey Red."

"Spike!" Willow said. "Did you find Angel?"

"He's here with me now."

"Is he in?" she asked.

Spike looked over at Angel, who was now holding the key to their room. "He is," he replied. "We're in a bit of a bind though, and you will never believe what he is wearing."

'


	6. To the Moon and Back

Title: To the Moon and Back

Series: Angel and Spike: _The Reunion Tour_

Author: CindyCindy

Feedback: Adored. If you haven't noticed, I am serious about those thank-you notes.

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Spike returns to Vegas with Angel in tow. When he arrives, he has company, who help solve the mystery of where Drusilla will strike next.

Disclaimer: When I awoke this morning, after a very unusual dream, I was convinced they were all mine. Then reality set in. Property of Joss Whedon.

Author's Notes: Just a two more chapters to go. Thanks again to my husband for the beta.

__

Red sky at night. I could smell the under-sea. He tasted like the brine Mum used to jar the cucumbers.

Spike and Angel stood out side the door of Spike's Vegas flat. Someone was in there.

"It could be more of Wolfram and Harts' flunkies," Angel said so quietly Spike was barley able to hear him.

Spike nodded in agreement. "No heartbeat," he added just as softly.

"Shall we?" Angel asked as he inclined his head towards the door.

Spike started to fish around in his pockets for his keys but didn't have time to find them. Angel kicked the door clean off the hinges. Spike just stood there while Angel burst through the door in full 'action' mode. When he saw Illyria standing behind the couch, he sighed.

If their dramatic entrance startled Illyria, it did not show. "Angel," she said, "it is not unpleasant to see you again."

Angel stood there mouth agape, feeling a little foolish.

Spike responded for him, "Hey Blue. Angel had some anger issues with the front door and needs time to work them out." He walked over to Angel and dangled his keys in front of his face. "Could you have waited two fucking seconds?" he asked. Turning back to Illyria he added, "Good to see you. What brings you to Sin City?"

"I have decided to explore human vice. At the time of our last parting, you mentioned you might choose to reside in this area. You were not difficult to find. You owe many creatures in the area compensation for gambling debts." Illyria inclined her head in that peculiar, bird-like way of hers. "Does laying your life on the line nightly not offer enough stimulation for you?"

Spike grinned. "Not nearly enough."

Illyria seemed please to hear that.

Angel recovered his ability to speak. "Willow!" he exclaimed.

"A bit off subject, but what of her?"

"She's standing right behind you?" Willow chirped. "Hi!" when she had the attention of Illyria and Spike in addition to Angel's.

"Power radiates from her." Illyria pronounced.

Willow looked at Angel and raised her eyebrows a bit. "Who's your friend?" she asked lightly.

Angel looked at Illyria, who had already begun her diatribe.

"I have no need for friends, that title is the providence of lower beings. There are beings I tolerate, and those whom I do not. You are Willow Rosenburg. Winifred Burkle found you amicable; so I will tolerate you, for now," Illyria finished.

"Thank you, I think." Willow replied. "So you're Illyria then, I thought you looked familiar," she said with a sad note.

"You speak of my resemblance to the host." Everyone in the room cringed when Illyria referred to Fred as the host. Illyria continued. "I assure you any similarities are superficial."

Angel spoke up. "Don't worry, everyone here is completely aware of that."

A voice rang through the hall. "Willow? Are you sure this is the right building?" Kennedy appeared where the door used to be a moment later. "I guess so," she added.

Willow made the introductions. Kennedy made her way over to Spike's stereo and started rifling through the c.d.'s on the floor. "Nice place you have Spike. Not as nice as our villa, of course."

Spike narrowed his eyes a bit. "Glad you approve. I need to get a shower." He was wearing the same clothes he had on when he crashed the truck into the lake. Spike headed towards his bedroom.

"How was your trip back?" Willow asked Angel. "I see you managed to get some of your things." Angel was dressed in his usual black on black ensemble.

"It was as pleasant as twenty four hours straight in a car with the bleached moron could be," he said. "Did you know he sings when he drives? If you could call it that?"

"Driving or singing?" Willow asked with a smile. She settled down on the couch she had slept on during her previous visit to Spike's place.

Angel sat in the recliner. "I couldn't tell you which was worse," he replied. "What was good was watching Spike convince the guy at the rental car place that the car's windows were spray painted black when we picked it up," he said smiling. "He can be charming when it suits him," Angel added.

Willow nodded in agreement. She was looking at Kennedy who was still sitting on the floor sifting through Spike's c.ds.

"Spike has pretty good taste in music," Kennedy noted when she felt Willow looking at her. Kennedy looked around the room. "Where's the blue girl?" she asked.

Willow and Angel both looked around and saw that Illyria wasn't in the room.

"Where did she go?" Angel asked. There was a loud yelp from the next room.

"Bloody hell woman! That is not how you handle a man's pride and joy!" Spike shouted from his bedroom.

Everyone in the room sat listening. Kennedy was smirking. "I think we have our answer," she stated.

Spike came hopping in from his bedroom pulling on a pair of jeans not caring who got an eyeful. His three houseguests sat and stared.

Illyria followed him in. "I was simply examining you to determine if you would be adequate."

"Adequate for what?" Spike demanded.

"Sexual congress," she replied. "The last male I attempted to have intercourse with was willing but suffered a shattered pelvis merely seconds in to the act itself. You appear to be substantial and I believe you would survive with no grievous harm."

"Jesus." Kennedy said.

"And you've decided Spike would be the ideal partner for the second try?" Angel asked slowly.

"Yes." Illyria titled her head and considered Angel for a moment. "Are you offended?"

"No," Angel said quickly. "I'm just surprised."

Spike turned back towards the bedroom. "Come on then, Blue. You can all see yourselves out."

"Maybe any activity which contains the possibility of you not being able to walk should wait till after you've finished the mission at hand," Willow suggested to Spike.

"What is the mission the witch speaks of?" Illyria asked Angel.

"Tracking a vampire who could be anywhere from here to the moon." Willow answered for him.

"I find that scenario unlikely." Illyria stated.

_My family has been growing, but there are no children here. How I miss the sound of a child's laughter._

"I would like to join your quest to do violence." Illyria announced when she had been filled in on the details. Looking at Spike she added, "Providing you survive, we will commence our experiment after the battle."

Spike sat next to Willow having his first drink of the day. "Fine by me, ducks."

Willow rolled her eyes at the two of them. "The more the merrier. Kennedy has also volunteered to go along."

Kennedy smiled and nodded. Angel looked unsure. Spike looked a little pained. The news did not affect Illyria in the least.

"Once you know where you are going." She added. "Kennedy, I forgot my bag in the car. Will you get it?" Willow fluttered her eyelashes a bit.

"Slave driver," Kennedy replied with a smile. Willow reddened a bit as Kennedy left through the hole where Spike's front door used to be.

"Would you like to have a seat?" Willow asked Illyria motioning to the spot next to her on the couch.

"It is not my habit to sit." Illyria said.

"Since you seem to be trying new things," Angel said, "why don't you give this a shot."

Illyria considered. "That is logical," she and took the seat on the couch.

"What's the plan Willow?" Angel asked.

"It's really pretty simple. I have been working over time locating the new slayers. Everyone has been doing there part to get the girls back to England, where Giles appoints them a Watcher. Right now we have fifteen girls that we have not been able to bring in yet, for lots of reasons."

"What kind of reasons?" Spike asked.

"Mainly time and a lack of Watchers. Buffy and Giles are being very selective on who they bring in. Buffy says the purpose of this council is to serve the slayers, not the other way around. "

"As it should be," Spike said.

Kennedy appeared holding two bags. She handed the smaller of the two to Willow.

"Thanks honey," Willow said as she began taking objects from her bag.

Kennedy placed a kiss on the back of her head. "Where should I put my stuff?" she asked Spike.

Spike choked the bourbon he was drinking. "You're staying here?" he sputtered.

Angel and Willow exchanged a look.

"Sure," Kennedy said easily. "Until we head for parts currently unknown. Is there a problem?" she asked sweetly.

Spike sighed. "Put it in the kitchen for now."

Angel looked at the items Willow had lined up on the coffee table in front of her. There were several maps with unusual markings, a bag of sand, and some candles. "Are you going to try to locate more girls?" he asked.

"No, that's up to date. Each of those glyphs represents a girl located with in the last two weeks, which we have not managed to pick up." Willow said.

"The idea being that Drusilla is after one of these girls." Angel said.

"Exactly!" Willow said scooping up a handful of the sand in the bag. Willow then recited a short incantation and blew the sand on to the maps. Small clusters of glowing lights appeared around eight of the glyphs.

"So these lights represent the demons that are hanging about looking for a tangle with a slayer." Spike said. He had seen Willow use this type of locator spell.

"Right." she replied. She pointed to one of the glyphs on one map with little glowing embers. "This girl is located in Alaska. Vampires tend to migrate out of there this time of year. My guess is they aren't big fans of the day light fest going on. We can rule that one out." Willow motioned to the other seven glowing patches on the map.

"Wait," Spike interjected, "I thought you hadn't been able to find Dru using magic. What makes you think one of these glow-y patches is her?"

Illyria and Angel both looked at Willow waiting for an answer.

"She's traveling with an army of Vampires. Each of these patches is a cluster of twenty or more demons." Willow shook her head. "A warlock who saw her cut a swath through the Bad Lands said she had at least that many. She might be able to hide herself, but I don't think she has enough power to hide an Army. Am I wrong?" she asked, looking a little unsure.

"No, I think you are right about that." Angel said. He pointed to a glowing patch in the Sahara. '"We can rule this out too. The area isn't populated enough to support a group of vampires that large."

Spike pointed to Paris, which was marked with a glyph and the glowing lights. "This one too." he said. "I know this group of demons. They're catacomb dwellers. Strictly sub-terrestrial."

The two of them went back and forth in this manner until they had eliminated all the possibilities. Spike went in to the kitchen and fixed him self another drink while the four others continued to puzzle over the maps.

"What if she split them up?" Kennedy mused.

"Hmm?" Willow said absently as she continued to stare at the map.

Illyria looked at Kennedy. "Are you suggesting that this Drusilla creature has divided her troops?"

"Yeah, that's what I'm saying," Kennedy replied.

Angel nodded his head. "That's a possibility. Another possibility is that a few decided that to go their own way or are dust." Angel thought for a moment. "Willow, could you recast the spell, using a smaller number?" he said.

"Sure, it will just take a few seconds." Willow blew the sand of the maps and the little lights went out. She picked up another handful of sand. "Halve!" she commanded then blew the sand onto the map. This time the lights accompanied ten of the fifteen glyphs.

Spike came out of the kitchen holding a fresh drink. "Germany," he announced.

"What about Germany?" Kennedy asked.

"I saw one of those glyphs on Germany, no lights, but-"

"But now there is." Willow pointed the previously un-lit glyph in the southwestern corner of Germany.

Angel peered at the map. "The Black Forest. How did you know?" he asked Spike.

"Spent one hundred and twenty years with her didn't I? And unlike you I'm not a complete toff." Spike looked smug. "Any how Willow jogged my memory when she mentioned The Bad Lands. Drusilla always thought a vacation in the Bad Lands, and the Black Forest sounded like a good time. 'Deliciously dark' was her exact phrasing. I'm guessing Thailand held some appeal to her of late."

"Dream vacations for the Insane," Willow said.

"Exactly."

Illyria was still looking at the map. "The other glyph is located in Australia. It is unlikely that the half-breed in question is capable of traveling such a distance over the ocean with such a large following. It would not be prudent."

"I think Illyria is right. Drusilla probably isn't in Australia." Angel added, "Germany is our best bet, despite the fact that Spike thinks so too."


	7. Follow the Leader

Title: Follow the Leader

Series: Angel and Spike: _The Reunion Tour_

Author: CindyCindy

Feedback: Yes please!

Rating: PG-13

Summary: Angel, Spike, Illyria, and Kennedy arrive in the Black Forest and are on the hunt for Drusilla.

Disclaimer: All characters are Property of Joss Whedon. He can even have the minor ones I have added. I'm not gonna do anything else with them.

Author's Notes: _Hallo _is German for, you guessed it, 'hello'. _Bitte, sprechen sie English _is German for 'do you speak English please'.

_Can you feel it children? The new generation wants to play a game. Hide and seek is my favorite. _

"I'm guessing Drusilla found this place disappointing," Kennedy observed as she wandered down the cobble stone road lined with quaint half-timbered houses. "This place looks like the setting for a fairy tale."

"Wouldn't say that if you met her. Dru loves fairy tales, especially Hansel and Gretel. Hell, she lives that one." Spike said.

The sun was low in the sky and Spike and Angel walked the streets cast in the shadows of homes and businesses. Kennedy was a few steps back. People milled through the streets winding down their daily business. People sat around tables out side of cafes and guesthouses enjoying beers or coffees. All of them stared at Illyria as walked quickly down the street.

"Guessing they haven't seen the likes of the Blue Meanie before," Spike said to Angel.

"Probably," Angel said. He was leafing through a German travel book as they walked.

"What in bloody hell is so interesting about that damn book?" Spike demanded. "You've barely said a word since you bought that thing. Not that I'm complaining. Anything beats the drivel that usually spews from your mouth."

"I'm sure you're right," Angel replied

Spiked curled his lip. Angel was obviously not paying attention to a word he said. Spike snatched the book out of Angel's hands and quickly moved a few steps ahead of him.

"I was reading that!" Angel exclaimed. He reached over Spike's shoulder to retrieve his book.

Spike ducked down and held the book close to his stomach. "Try and get it," he challenged Angel.

Angel grabbed Spike around the waist and began to shake him. "Let go of my book."

Spike ground the heel of his boot in to Angel's toe. "Not bloody likely!" he shouted.

Angel yelped and released Spike. He rushed Spike but instead ran into Kennedy who had quickly maneuvered her self between the two vampires.

"Will you two dumb-asses cut it out? You are making a scene." Kennedy hissed.

Angel and Spike looked were suddenly aware that the eyes of every man, woman and child in a two block radius were on them.

"He started it." Angel said

"And that matters?" Kennedy asked. "This is you two's third fight in as many hours," she added with a hint of exasperation in her voice.

Angel and Spike glared at each other over Kennedy's head. Spike looked down at the open book he still held in his hand.

"Here," he said thrusting the book at Angel. "What kind of poof would want to read about cuckoo clock's any how?" he said with a sneer.

Angel gave Spike a look that clearly showed he intended to finish this later.

"That's better," Kennedy said. "Now we better catch up to Illyria. She's a couple blocks ahead of us," she said pointing at the blue head bobbing up and down in the distance.

The three of them walked along in silence for a few minutes. Kennedy had positioned herself between the two men. "You know there is a theory going around the Slayer Network about the two of you?" Kennedy said with a smile.

"And what would that be pigeon?" Spike asked.

"That the reason you two act like fourth-graders every time you are together is..."

"Hey! There's Illyria," Angel said quickly and walked over to join her.

Spike gave Kennedy a quick wink and followed Angel over to where Illyria was standing.

Illyria stood in front of a bakery. She studied the house across the street with her un-blinking gaze. "I believe the slayer is located within the walls of that dwelling. This is a plebeian existence for a warrior," she disgustedly.

Kennedy pulled a piece of paper from her purse. Written in Willow's perfect cursive was an address, Hartswaldring 24, Triberg, Germany. Kennedy looked at the number on house Illyria had indicated. "This is it," she agreed.

The group made their way across the street and stood in front of the stoop of the house. A light was on inside, and Illyria had removed any doubt that the object of their search was with in.

"You're on." Angel said to Kennedy, who was the representative for the Slayers. The group had already decided that she would be the one to talk to the new slayer.

Kennedy walked up to the door and knocked. After a beat, the face of a young woman with brown hair appeared in a window near the door. After a moment, the door opened a crack.

The young women poked her head through. "_Hallo_?" she said.

"_Geuten abend_," Kennedy began, "_Bitte, sprechen-sie English_?"

"I learn in school" the young woman replied.

Kennedy nodded.

"Can I help you?" the young woman asked.

Kennedy swallowed nervously. "I need to talk to talk to you."

The young woman on the other side of the door showed no inclination of opening it any further. "Do you know me?" she asked.

"We have a lot in common." Kennedy replied

"I don't understand. What is it that you want?" the young woman asked.

I've come to talk to you about the dreams you've been having, about vampires, and demons." Kennedy said.

"Don't forget the part where she no longer needs help opening jars," Spike added.

"Shut-up Spike," Angel said in a singsong voice.

The young woman regarded Spike for a moment. "I know your face."

"You should," he said. "Imagine I've been featured in some of the less appealing dreams you've had of late."

The woman looked stricken. "I'm sorry. I don't know what you are talking of," she said hurriedly. "Good night." With that, she closed the door.

Illyria looked at Kennedy and tilted her head to one side. "The girl chooses not to accept her destiny," she stated. The four walked away from the house. Night had fallen.

Angel glared at Spike. "You just had to open your mouth."

"Oh, so this is my fault?" Spike said incredulously.

"In a word, yes!" Angel said.

Kennedy interrupted before the fur could start flying. "Spike being there might have actually helped. If she has had Slayer dreams about him it will be hard for her to deny the truth when she saw him standing on her doorstep."

Spike made a face at Angel when he thought no one was looking.

"But, as usual, you said the worst possible thing" Kennedy said.

"I have had enough of this tiresome quibbling. Will we go and search out the half-breed now?" Illyria asked.

"No," Angel said looking back at the house, "We wait."

_When the cats away, the mice shall play. And I will cut off her tail _

True to her nature, the young woman slipped out of her house shortly after midnight.Spike and Angel watched quietly from an alley nearby. She headed past the spots where Kennedy and Illyria had concealed themselves. The two women slipped out of the shadows and followed her at a distance, Kennedy on foot, and Illyria silently leaping from one shingled roof to the next. Angel and Spike emerged from their hiding spot and brought up the rear.

The young woman was dressed in black from head to toe and had a thick ponytail at the nape of her neck. She too slid in and out of the shadows effortlessly. She moved quickly and quietly through the small town. Occasionally she looked back as if she suspected she some one was following, but she pressed on. She came to the edge of the town. The young woman then began to follow a path that led into one of the wide-open fields surrounding the town.

Illyria dropped down from the rooftop and stood side by side with Kennedy who had curtailed her tracking. Angel and Spike moved quickly to catch them. The four of them stood at the very outskirts of the small town.

"It is unadvisable to continue our pursuit," Illyria stated, "It is no longer possible to follow her without her observing us."

"She's already senses us." Angel said. Spike nodded.

"How is that possible?" Illyria sounded offended. "I move as silently as I choose."

"She might not have noticed you Blue," Spike said attempting to keep Illyria's feathers from getting ruffled. "But she sure as hell knew that Angel and I were behind her; her having slayer senses and what not."

Kennedy spoke up. "We're gonna have to go after her, whether she sees us or not. You're insane ex is probably out there waiting for her now."

"Let's go," Angel said and began walking quickly, but quietly, down the path the young woman took.

The rest followed. Moonlight filled the field. It wasn't more than a couple of minutes before they had sight of the slayer again. They came to the edge of the woods before she whirled around.

"I know you are following!" she said. She pulled something from her jacket.

The four stood in the path. Suddenly Angel gave Spike a shove forward, "Talk to her," he said.

"Send Kennedy, last time I had _tete a tete _with a Slayer I didn't know, I ended up two hands less than the average bloke." Spike said

"It's a risk I'm willing to take." Angel retorted.

Spike looked imploringly at Kennedy, who just shook her head. He then looked at Illyria. She appeared even less moved by his predicament. Spike headed through the field towards the Slayer.

The young woman tuned on the flash light she held in her hand. She shone it on the man walking towards her. "So, it is you," she said, "How do you call yourself?"

"Call my self Spike. Take these night time jaunts often then?" Spike had moved his hands in front of his face to shield himself from the light.

"This is none of your business," the young woman said.

Spike was within spitting distance of her now. He could hear the others walking only a few feet behind him.

"What's your name pet?" Spike asked as he moved his hands down.

"Gretel," the girl replied.

"Bloody figures," Spike said. He turned back to Angel and Kennedy who stood there with a look of shock on their faces. "This is definitely the right one," he said.

"These are your friends from earlier?" Gretel asked.

"Angel, Illyria, and Kennedy," Spike said pointing to them in succession.

The group followed Gretel as she walked pass the wood line, and into the forest.

"Maybe we could go some where and talk," Kennedy suggested.

"I am comfortable here," Gretel said. "I have lived here eight-teen years. I know these woods well."

"It isn't safe for you to be out alone at night," Angel said.

"I have no need for a man to protect me," Gretel replied hotly. "I am strong."

"No one doubts that," Spike said, "but you have to watch out for the things that go bump in the night."

"Like you?" Gretel asked, "Or her?" She pointed at Illyria.

"I assure you I move silently both before and after twilight," Illyria intoned.

The group had moved into the thick of the woods. Blackness enclosed them on all sides. A slight breeze moved the leaves on the trees. In the distance there was the sound of running water.

"All we are saying that there are things you are not prepared to deal with yet," Angel said.

"Thing's like me dearie," a soft voice drifted in from behind them.

All five of them spun around. Drusilla and about twenty other vampires were standing behind them.


	8. The Face of Danger

Title: The Face of Danger

Series: Angel and Spike: _the Reunion Tour_

Author: CindyCindy

Feedback: I will admit I am behind on my thank you notes. Please keep the feed back coming. It gives me such a boost!

Rating: R

Summary: Angel, Spike, Illyria, Kennedy, and the new slayer battle Drusilla and her insane clan in the Black Forest.

Disclaimer: All hail Joss Whedon! He has the mind from which the Buffyverse sprung, much like Minerva.

Author's Notes: The next chapter is it, folks. I should have it up in a week.

Author's Notes II: This might get somewhat weird. Weird and gross.

Spike immediately stepped in front Gretel to shield her from Drusilla, but to no avail. The young woman was nearly as tall as Angel was. Behind him, Spike could hear the girl's breath quicken and her pulse race. Kennedy took a step back and stood beside Gretel.

Drusilla moved a few feet closer to where the group was gathered. She cast a long wild-eyed look around the five of them and at last settled on Angel. She lowered her lids and began to sway. "Angel," she cooed, "you seem both bigger and smaller at the same time." She smiled sweetly and began to rock her head side to side in rhythm with the sway of her body. Lazily she moved toward Illyria until they were standing eye to eye. "My, what a pretty shade of blue you are," she said as she gazed deep into Illyria's eyes. "She is all hollow on the inside." Drusilla said to no one in particular. "Tell me dear, what are you made of?" she asked Illyria.

"Greater and more terrible things than your feeble mind could comprehend," Illyria began.

Kennedy who had been staring silently, for once, at the group of vampires behind Drusilla interrupted Illyria. "I hate to interrupt you in diatribe mode Illyria, but I have to know. Am I crazy or is one of those vampires wearing a tutu?"

Angel had also been observing the group that stood sentry behind their leader. Drusilla had put together a motley crew. The group wore assorted costumes ranging from a lab coat to a fur coat.

Illyria did not miss a beat. She walked quickly and stealthily over to where the vampire in the tutu stood, seized the bun on the top of her head, and quickly removed the whole thing from her neck. The vampire crumbled to dust. "You are not crazy." Illyria stated.

As Drusilla and her group stood in wonderment of the force that was Illyria, Spike saw an opening. He turned around and gave the slayer standing behind him a little shove. "Run." was all he said.

Gretel did not seem to need any further encouragement. She took off running.

The sound of the slayer scuttle through the wood's undergrowth seemed to rouse Drusilla from her daze. She held her hands above her head and clapped her hands twice in rapid succession. "Quickly my dears," she said. Her vampires scattered in all directions.

"Should be right quick, poodle," Spike said to Drusilla as he rammed a steak in to the heart of a vampire who had been stupid enough to run in his direction; but Drusilla was gone. Spike took a quick glance around to locate the others. Angel and Illyria were nowhere in sight.

A few feet away Kennedy was making quick work of small vampire with red hair. As soon as she dusted her opponent, she looked at Spike. "Why didn't Drusilla send them all after Gretel?" she asked. "They all ran in different directions."

"Dru is daffy as all hell, but not stupid."

Kennedy nodded. "Divide and conqueror."

"Got it in one. Take out as many of them as you can, I'm going after the girl," Spike said.

"Got it and gone." Kennedy took off into the dark woods.

Spike headed off in the direction he saw Gretel run. He moved quickly and quietly through the forest's thick undergrowth. He stopped a moment in front of a large tree with a thick tangle of branches that hung so low they hit the ground. His nostrils flared, as he smelled the air around him. Gretel had come this way and Angel had been nearby. He raised an eyebrow, some one else had been this way also. Spike looked at the tree in front of him again. This time Spike saw movement amongst the branches and the dense leaves.

Spike flexed his fingers around the steak he was loosely holding. "Come out, come out, what ever you are," he said in a singsong voice.

Spike took a step back. A vampire with a garishly painted face shoved his head through the twisted branches. A shoulder, then an arm clad in brightly colored silk worked its way out through the branches. The vampire extricated him self completely from the tree and stood in front of Spike, in full clown make-up and attire. A set of razor sharp fangs filled in a grin painted from ear to ear across the vampire's face. In the clown's left hand was a razor sharp skewer.

Spike clutched the stake in his hand a little tighter. He found the overall effect of a clown in game face somewhat unsettling. "What on earth possessed her to turn a piece of work like you?" He asked.

"I have a trick," the clown/vampire replied in a chipper tone.

Before Spike could stop himself, the words tumbled out, "Let's see it then."

The clown smiled even bigger and held up the metal skewer. Spike could now see there was a rag attached to the end of it. With his other hand, the clown reached into his pocket and produced a lighter. The clown lit the rag on fire and held it up to his mouth. In a swift move, he closed his mouth around the fire. The clown looked at Spike with a smug grin on its face.

"That's all," Spike said. He was not impressed. "Dru turned you because you're a fire eater?" Spike took a step closer to the clown, stake in hand.

The clown held up his finger indicating for Spike to wait. Surprised, Spike stopped. The clown then took a deep breath in and opened his mouth. The next second there was a loud "whoosh" sound and the light of the fire that rushed from the clown's mouth illuminated the forest. Spike felt the heat against his skin. Almost as soon as it happened, it was over.

Spike put his hands up to his face to access the damage. Satisfied that his face was not a mess of bubbling flesh he curled a lip at the clown. "Too bad you're a one trick pony," he said. He advanced towards the clown again.

"Hardly," the clown retorted as he shoved the long metal skewer through Spike's abdomen.

Spike winced as he stumbled backward. The clown stood a few feet away looking entirely too satisfied with himself. Spike gritted his teeth and there was a sucking sound as he pulled the piece of metal from his stomach. Spike looked down at the offending piece of metal and smiled at the clown. "That all you got then?"

This time the clown did not look so smug. He looked at the grin on Spike's face and started to run.

The clown did not make it more than a couple of steps before Spike landed on his back. Spike grabbed him by his frilly collar and wrestled him to the ground. The sounds of ripping chiffon and silk accompanied the ensuing tussle. Spike quickly took the advantage and had the clown pinned to the ground. Spike plunged a stake through the clown's heart and watched as it turned to dust beneath him. A pair of familiar leather boots entered his field of vision. Spike looked up to see Illyria standing in front of him.

"I saw the fire," Illyria said.

Spike nodded, stood up and brushed the dirt off his duster. He began to walk in the direction he believed Gretel to have gone. Illyria walked along side of him. The two of them walked quietly through the woods. The sound of running water Spike had noticed earlier was growing louder. Spike listened for other sounds in the forest that would indicate life, or some one moving despite the lack of it. All he heard was the running water. The pair soon came to a rock wall. It was about 20 feet high.

"The topography has changed," Illyria said.

Spike rolled his eyes. "I can see that," he said. Sometimes Illyria's penchant for stating the obvious could be wearisome. "The question is do we go up it or round it."

Illyria was not paying attention. She had her eyes fixed upwards. "Creatures are moving up there."

"Look's like we go up then," Spike said moving over towards the rocks. He began to climb. The wall was vertical, but Spike climbed it without difficulty. When he reached the top, he stopped and listened. He did not hear a thing besides the running water. No one was here. He called to Illyria who had scrambled effortlessly up the wall and was now a few feet in front of him. "Nobody's here but me and you Blue."

Illyria scowled at him. "My hearing is superior to yours, vampire." She pointed to another rock wall. "We must continue our ascent," she said. She walked over to the wall and began to climb.

Spike followed suite. He climbed the wall and came to another clearing. Again, he heard no sounds of life but the sound of rushing water was growing louder. He looked at Illyria was already half way up the next wall.

"I will meet you at the apex,' she called.

Spike hoisted himself over the edge of the cliff. To his right he could see the water he had heard. He was climbing a waterfall. He walked towards the next wall and began to climb again.

The waterfall fell over many stages. By the time, Spike reached the sixth stage the sound of the water pounding against the rocks drowned out everything else. His hands were sore and bleeding. He had climbed nearly two-hundred meters. He sighed as he came to yet another wall. He looked up to the top to gage his climb. There was a figure up there waving its hands wildly. Knowing the end was in sight he scrambled up the last twenty meters or so.

Kennedy was waiting for him. The sound of the water was deafening. Kennedy tried to shout over the roar, "She's over there".

"What?" Spike yelled.

"She's over there," Kennedy shouted again.

It was no use. Spike could see Kennedy's mouth moving but could not make out her words. Illyria had not been kidding when she said that her hearing was superior to his. Spike threw his hands in the air, using the universal sign for "What the fuck?"

Kennedy pointed to a clump of trees where Angel sat next to Gretel. Illyria stood a short distance away. Kennedy started walking towards them and motioned for Spike to follow. She then sat down on the other side of Gretel.

Spike walked over and squatted down in front of Gretel. She did not need to tell Spike how frightened she was. She had her arms wrapped around her legs, and if she had sat any closer to Angel, she would be in his lap. When she sensed his presence, she looked up. Her eyes were full of fear. Spike reached out and gave her hand a quick squeeze. Kennedy wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

After a moment, Spike stood up and walked over to Illyria. "Can you hear me?" he shouted.

Illyria nodded her head.

"How many vampires did you kill before you found me?" he asked.

Illyria held up six fingers.

"Do you know how many Angel and Kennedy killed?"

Illyria held up six fingers again. Spike looked over at Angel who guessed the substance of the exchange and held up four fingers.

Angel inclined his head towards Spike. "You?" he mouthed.

Spike held up two fingers. When he saw the little grin on Angel's face, he turned his hand around so that he was giving Angel the British had gesture for "Fuck you".

Angel rolled his eyes and held up all ten fingers, then four.

Spike nodded. Fourteen vampires were down. "Any of them happen to be Dru?" Spike yelled to Illyria.

Illyria shook her head to indicate "No".

Spike looked over at the group on the ground. Clearly, they had decided this would be a good place to camp out since even vampiric and slayer hearing was of little use. Gretel had picked a damn fine hiding place. "Going to make one hell of a Slayer." Spike shouted to Illyria.

Illyria had a look on her face that clearly said she could not care less.

Spike walked back over to Gretel and knelt down in front of her again. This time she reached out and squeezed his hand. She obviously did not know her own strenght yet, because she nearly broke his already battered hands. Spike gritted his teeth and yanked his bleeding hand away from him. Kennedy looked at Spike's bloody palm and grinned. She held out her own smooth palm. Spike raised his eyebrows. Angel tapped him on the shoulder and pointed to a railing across the clearing where Spike had climbed up. There was a walking path leading up to the top of the falls. Spike and Angel exchanged a look. Angel then got up and went over to Illyria. Spike turned his head and saw Illyria move towards the the top of the path. Angel went and stood over the cliff Spike had climbed.

Spike sat with the girls for a while. Kennedy etched a tic-tac-toe board into the dirt with her stake. She then drew an x in one of the squares and handed her stake to Gretel. Gretel understood immediatley and drew an o. She gave Kennedy a grateful half-smile for the distraction.

Spike quickly grew restless. He stood up and began to pace back in forth in front of them. After a moment, Kennedy became irritated with his pacing and hit him in the shin. Spike took the hint and wandered over to where the falls began. He looked over the edge and watched the water cascade over the rocks. He stared in quiet reverence for a few minutes. The sight was breath taking, even at night.

All of a sudden, Spike felt something hit him square between the shoulder blades. It did not hurt, but it got his attention. Spike whirled around and saw Angel gesturing widly towards the walking path. Spike ran over to the girls, pulled Kennedy up the arm and pointed her body in the direction of the path. Kennedy took one look at Drusilla's onethousand watt grin and snatched her stake out of Gretel's hand.

Four other vampires and two drooling beasts that looked a little like pit-bulls, if pit-bulls weighed over two hundred pounds and had rows of spines coming out of their backs flanked Drusilla.

The first two vamps headed up the path stopped short when Illyria dropped down from an overhanging branch. Illyria immediatley went into action. Spike and Angel ran heads first into the fray. Punches were flying left and right as the rest of Drusilla's cadre came rushing in. The sound of the water was masking all the usual sounds that let Spike know what his companions were doing in battle. Spike glanced around between exchanging blows with his opponent. Behind Angel, who was tusling with a vampire the size of The Judge, Drusilla stood with her doggy companions on either side of her. Spike managed to put a steak through a blonde vampire. He tried to get around Angel to Drusilla, but never had the chance.

Drusilla, who was watching the battle carefully, pulled a silver chain out of the bodice of her gown. Attatched to the chain was a thin silver whistle. Drusilla blew through the whistle and the creature to her left leapt into action.

One of the dogs bound over Angel and landed on Spike, knocking him to the ground. Illyria siezed the animal by the scruff and tossed it into a nearby tree. Illyria looked pleased. The fight had just gotten more interesting. The dog came roaring back at Illyria with its jaws wide open. Illyria did not notice. She was pointing to Drusilla and her animal, which were stalking towards Kennedy and Gretel. Spike ran towards the slayers.

Drusilla got there first.


	9. Dead in the Water

Title: Dead in the Water

Series: Angel and Spike: _the Reunion Tour_

Rating: Pg-13

Summary: Drusilla gets what she came for.

Disclaimers: They all belong to Joss, and he was much timelier about their appearances than I am.

Author's Notes: This was a hard chapter to write, although it is short. It is really the end of the last chapter. Thank you for all the great reviews and the mediocre ones too. It real helped. This was my first fan fic.

Thanks to Ozma for the beta...Ozma! Ozma! He's our man, if he can't beta no one can! Go Ozma!

Drusilla waltzed right past Kennedy and headed straight for Gretel. Kennedy barley made a move towards Drusilla, when Drusilla blew her whistle and her demon companion had Kennedy tangled up in a mass of hair, claws and teeth.

Gretel found herself mesmerized by Drusilla. When Drusilla placed her hands around her neck, she didn't even flinch. Drusilla tightened her hands around the girl's neck.

Spike ran towards Drusilla and reached out to grab her, but it was too late. Drusilla effortlessly snapped Gretel's neck. She let go and Gretel's body hit the ground with out a sound. When Drusilla turned around, she found herself face to face with Spike.

The sound of the water thundered in his ears like a heartbeat. Spike's fist connected with Drusilla's jaw, hard. She raked her nails down his face, bloodying the whole thing. Spike shoved her backwards. She reached out and pulled him down with her. She flipped them so she was straddling him. She pulled out a stake from her bodice, but Spike knocked it away. He thrust his hips up in the air causing Drusilla to fall forward on her hands. Spike hooked his leg around hers and rolled over. Unfortunately, they got too close to the edge of the falls.

Angel dusted the last vampire and was about to go help Kennedy when he saw Spike and Drusilla go over. He ran over and jumped off the edge, landing hard on the left bank of the waterfall, and then carefully waded into the rushing water.

Spike and Drusilla had landed on the sharp rocks of the second stage. When Spike came to, he found himself lodged between two rocks under the water. He struggled against the strong current and managed to free himself, the he swam to the shallows, where he could stand. When he turned to look for Drusilla, he did not see her. While continuing to scan the area for her, he felt a hand on his shoulder. However, it was not Drusilla's slender hand; it was one of Angel's big meaty paws. Spike began to gesture wildly, but Angel just shrugged his shoulders. Spike rolled his eyes, and they split up to look for her.

That's when Drusilla stepped through the veil of water, carrying a large tree branch. Angel saw her first, and fighting the current, he made his way over to her. Drusilla saw him, and grinned. She began thrusting the tree branch as if she were going to stake him with it.

Drusilla may have been able to see the future, but she did not notice Spike come up behind her. Over the thundering water, she heard the moon whisper, but she did not manage to hear his last words to her.

"Sorry it had to be this way, poodle," he said as he plunged a stake through her back, and in to her heart.

After Angel and Spike helped Kennedy and Illyria dispatch the demon dogs, the four of them walked back down and through the woods, Illyria carrying Gretel's body.

As soon as they were able to hear each other, they began to speak at once.

"Should have been quicker to kill her," Spike said gingerly touching his bloody face.

"I should have finished this a long time ago," Angel whispered.

"I couldn't help her," Kennedy voice matched the wounded expression on her face.

"How does one remove demon hair from their exoskeleton?" Illyria asked. After that, they walked in silence until an hour before dawn, when they emerged from the wood line.

At the Frankfurt Airport, three tired and battle worn soldiers sat and waited for their flight to L.A. Next to them sat Illyria, Spike, and Angel. Kennedy was staying to explain things to Gretel's parents, and Giles and Willow would join her. Spike and Illyria were taking a flight to Vegas, and Angel was flying into Atlanta then on to Tuscaloosa. They had not talked since they had bought their tickets. Illyria had gone off too inspect the facilities.

"Why don't you come with us?" Spike offered all of a sudden.

Angel was shocked, and secretly pleased, by the offer.

"Plenty to do in Vegas," he continued, "and Wolfram and Hart haven't been able to kill us yet." Spike grinned mischievously. "I'm gonna have my hands full with Blue over there any how."

Angel and Spike looked at Illyria, who stood at a magazine stand leafing through a Cosmopolitan with the words "Cosmo Sutra" on the cover. She turned to look at Spike and examined the possibilities.

Angel cleared his throat. "Maybe sometime," he said.

"Spike and Angel, the reunion tour," Spike said, grinning.

"I don't think so." Angel said. "It's Angel and Spike, the reunion tour."

Spike curled his top lip up. "Sorry mate, but Spike and Angel just rolls off the tongue. Plus it sounds better too,"

"Only because you're an egomaniac," Angel replied.

"Bit of the pot calling the kettle black, eh?"

"You're calling me an egomaniac?" Angel asked with venom seeping into his voice.

"Got it in one," Spike snarled.

After a brief detainment by airport security, Spike and Angel barley made their respective flights. When Spike arrived at his gate, Illyria was loudly complaining about being treated as a "cow'. After a few moments of sweet talk to the flight attendant, Spike secured first class seats for the both of them. When the flight attendant came around with the complimentary champaign, Spike decided this time was as good as any to teach Illyria about human vice.


End file.
